RWBY: The white chronicles
by KallenViBrittania
Summary: Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the SDC. Growing up in a cold and cruel enviornment with a heartless father, a dead mother, and a dying sister. Hated by an entire species. When she breaks will her team mates be there to pick up the pieces? As friends? Family? Lovers? M for violence, lemons and triggers. Angst, family, friendship, drama, action, adventure also included.
1. Solitude

Fire... fire everywhere, her white hair had been turned black, stained with ash, and filtered smoke, her clothes, once pristine, now comparable to rags, and in tatters, it too was no longer a pure white, but now a ashen grey, her eyes burned and watered from the inky black clouds as red and orange erupted around her.

"M- Mommy, Daddy!" she cried out with her soft voice, strained by calling for help as she was lost in, but no one answered.

Her feet carried her to what she believed to be her parents room, the door was smashed to bits, and sawed through.

A massive leg slammed into the ground, causing her to scream and fall to the ground, she looked up in horror to find a pair of glowing red eyes stare down at her.

"Finally, I get to kill a Schnee..." A horribly gruff voice snarled, a buzzing sound erupted from his hands as he brought out a large object, shrouded by the smoke.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" A strong familiar voice shouted.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

"Rahhhh!"

Things started to pass by in slow blurs.

"Atlas police department! put your hands in the air!"

Black androids with red photoreceptors, and men in armor ran through the doors, and busted through the windows. they began a bloody brawl with men in masks, wearing a uniform with a blood-red wild cat symbol imprinted on their chests.

"Kill the Schnee's!"

Things got even more blurry, the voices began to echo, as the combat got more violent, blood took several seconds to land on the walls, floor, and ceiling as it was spilled, androids stabbing masked men in the gut with massive knives that replaced their hands, the men fired guns at them, while the others pulled out swords and pistols themselves and fought, tooth, nail, and bullet.

The young girl in tattered clothes and stained hair sat and watched it all in horror, she saw a body fall to the floor, gorgeous white hair and clothes stained with red.

"mother..."

The woman did not answer, her eyes where open, as well as her mouth, but nothing happened.

"mommy...m-mommy w-wake up..." her voice cracked as the woman continued to sleep.

"MOMMA!"

The little girls voice screamed with an echo as suddenly everything went black. A pair of ice blue eyes snapped open to see darkness, they blinked several times, before the body of the person they belonged too maneuvered ever so slightly in her bed, looking at the bunk above hers, before stopping at a clock on top of a small cabinet between a second set of beds.

11:34 PM

A small sigh escaped her lips before she turned to lay flat on her back.

She laid there for a minute... doing nothing but breathe and stare at the bottom of the bunk above her, listening to the snore's of one person on the top bunk on her side, as well as the top of the one on the other side.

No more sleep would be had tonight...

She sat up, and turned her body to her end of the room, she slipped off her nightgown, exchanging it for a black hoodie sweater, one with white artistic markings and lines drawn throughout, and knee length white jean shorts she hid in a suitcase under her bed. she ran her hands through her hair, messing it up ever so slightly, less stream lined while not fizzy or unruly. She finished by pulling her hood over her head, and slipping on a pair of navy blue sneakers, also hid under the bed. After that, she silently walked towards the door, knowing how to avoid making noise when stepping on the otherwise creaky wood floor.

She stopped a moment, looking behind her at the other three sleeping forms in the room, her crystalline blue eyes glowed softly in the moonlight, along with a few strands of Ivory white hair poking out from beneath her hood. Seeing nothing out of place, she silently unlocked the door, stepped through, and then closed it. After she was sure nothing was amiss, she put her hands in the pockets of her hoodie, and began a slow trek into the cavernous halls of Beacon academy.

An elevator came to a stop and opened on the bottom floor of the castle like structure, a soft green greeting her, she stalked through, looking left, right, and ahead to ensure no one was there as she made her way to the exit. Not a soul in sight.

She made her way to the edge of the cliff, she walked to the very edge, she looked down, then to the ever bright city of vale, her mind racing with calculations for a few seconds, before nodding to herself, walking backwards a few steps, and bringing her hands out of her pockets, she sprinted forwards and her left hand shot out, a flurry of movements taking place at lightning speed, and a white panel of energy materialized at the edge of the cliff, she stepped on it, and as she moved forward, and slightly down, towards the city lights, it disappeared, only to re appear in front of her again for her foot to land on, she continued this, using her glyphs as a stair case, before finally making it down to the streets of the central city of the central kingdom of remnant.

She stepped onto the sidewalk, and began to walk casually towards a parking garage. She entered, using another elevator to reach the top floor, she walked around a bit, before reaching a stark white vehicle, with blue stripes down the side and middle, a custom built, one and a half million lien, Atleasian, Audi R-8. She pulled out a pair of keys from the jean-shorts left pocket and clicked the unlock button with her thumb, it sounded off with a chirp, and she opened the door, the high class and quality car door lifting upwards, before coming down and sealing after she got inside.

She put her thumb on a white screen, which scanned it. It flashed blue. After this the car started, its engines silent but powerful, as slightly dimmed navy blue lights sprang to life all around her, both the dash board, and around her for cosmetic purposes.

"Welcome back miss Schnee." An automated female voice came from the speakers.

She put the gear into reverse, looking behind her as she backed out, before shifting it back to four wheel drive as she let it list forward, going down a series of ramps, she reached the entrance, looking both ways, before she pulled out and turned to the right. She placed her scroll in a slot on top of the dash board to her right.

"Directive?" The automated voice chirped.

"Play song, Air planes, by Wayley Hilliams, repeat. GPS, navigate to lake meadow avenue, Utility, sun-roof, open." She rattled off as she used the buttons on her door to roll down her windows.

"Complying."

She relaxed slightly as one of her favorite songs came on, the volume loud enough to be heard but not distracting. The place she was headed to was a ways away, but close enough to get there to enjoy it a little while. She looked to her left as she reached a grassy area within the city safe zone, surrounded by short grassy patches of land and little light from the bustling city behind her, she saw a beautiful lake, and pulled over, turning the car off part way, and stepping out.

She took a deep breath of clean, fresh air, her hair and hood moving slightly with a cool spring breeze, as she looked into the water while casually leaning against her car, exhaling as she watched the shattered moon shimmer in clear water, surrounded by the smaller lights of other stars.

She pulled one last thing out of her pockets as she slumped against her car, a small silver locket, in the shape of a snowflake with a heart in the middle. She clicked a small button underneath, revealing a small picture, of what looked like a happy family. A man, and a women, along with three children, a boy and two girls.

"I miss you all... so much."

She let herself curl up on the ground, knees to her chest, as she cradled the little trinket in her small hands.

She stayed like this for hours, until an alarm sounded off, coming from her scroll, signaling that she had to go back now to avoid suspicion.

She curled in on herself a little, not wanting to go back.

'But I have to, for them...'

She sighed in dismay, before getting up, into the car, and driving back, following the exact same path she knew by heart as she went back to Beacon. As she entered the room she shared with a dolt, a buffoon, and a book worm, Weiss Schnee noticed golden rays of light slowly peeking through the first few blinds of their window, signaling that dawn was here. She quickly and quietly took off all of the 'Commoner rags' as her team mates believed she called them, and slipped back into her nightgown within a couple minutes of arriving, she took one last look around the room to see if anyone was stirring, but no one moved and not a sound was made.

She sighed internally with relief, before laying down on her bed quietly, and trying to get comfortable so she could relax for a while before she had to put up her Ice Queen façade for the school day.

She didn't notice that no one was snoring, she also didn't notice that her team mates where in different positions than before, and certainly didn't notice that they where all wide awake...

A/N hello, yes, I know, you wish for my head on a pike, I am very sorry, but I was disappointed with how the first version turned out I abandoned it to improve my skills before coming back, anyone who saw this story BEFORE I revised it, and remember what it looked like (cough, shit, cough) you will probably agree that the wait and build up was well worth it.

Also, reviews would be WONDERFUL!


	2. RED

Red like Roses...

Her feet padded down the hallway, fuzzy white slippers making the lightest sounds against polished white marble, a one piece blue nighty covered her small form, her loose, pure bleach white hair shined in the light of a shattered moon as she passed a window, she came down here because she thought she woke up hearing someone.

"Klein? Klein is that you." She asked, rounding a corner to the study, her soft little voice echoing in the large library.

"Miss Schnee? What do you think you are doing out of bed?" The orange haired man asked a little sternly.

"I'm sorry mister Klein, I woke up when I thought I heard someone down here."

"Its alright little one, come on, lets get you back to be-"

 **CRASH**

Little Weiss flinched at the loud noise, coming from her fathers study. She ran in the general direction.

"Daddy!"

"No, miss Schnee, don't go in there!" Klein yelled as he ran after the girl.

She got to her fathers room before Klein could grab her, and she opened the door...

"AHHHHHH!"

Only to get hit with something, a very sharp object hitting her right by the left eye, she let out a scream of fear and pain, as blood began to drip into it, and the wound stung horribly.

"GET OUT!"

"I am terribly sorry Lord Schnee I tried to stop her from-"

" _OUT!"_

Klein quickly grabbed Weiss, carrying her to the infirmary in the castle.

Things began to blur, the night passing quickly, as her wound was patched up, she went to bed, and removed it the next morning while looking into the bathroom mirror, the gauze and bandage tape wrapped around her head plopping onto the counter, only to see a new blemish, a closed wound that would inevitably scar, going down across her left eye.

"Miss Schnee...?"

Weiss looked behind her to see Klein once more. A solemn look on his face.

"You are needed in your fathers office..."

She nodded hesitantly, walking with Klein down the many corridors. They reached the door leading to Jacques Schnee.

"How many times do I have to tell you 'NO'?!"

"You are making this more difficult than it needs to be Sir Schnee."

Klein Knocked before opening the door to the study, a very distraught man with a white suit, tie, hair, and mustache glaring at a man in a black hood and cloak for a moment longer. Before turning to Klein and Weiss.

"Weiss, I-" He took a step towards her...

Her eyes dilated in fear, she subconsciously took a step back, hearing a crunch, lifting her shoe, she saw a broken piece of glass, dried blood smeared on at with bits of dead skin. she placed a hand on her eye, before looking back up at her father with fear.

Seeing his daughters reaction, he stepped back, clenching his fists and looking anywhere but at the little girl.

"You see what I am talking about? She is in danger here, not just because of the _Fang_ but because of _you_ as well!"

"Nonsense! This place is a fortress, she is safest right _here_!"

"Tell that to _W_ _inter..._ tell that to _W_ _hitely..._ tell that to your _wife_!"

The man turned beet red with rage as he stared down the hooded man with a look that could kill.

"How _dare_ -!"

"I dare because it is the truth, they wouldn't think to look with us, and they wouldn't dare attack if they found out without knowing they would all die before getting anywhere near her, this place has a gigantic bulls-eye on it, if they attack again, she is going to DIE Jacques!"

The white haired man trembled with rage before relaxing, his color returning to normal.

He stood there a minute, saying nothing, before turning to Weiss.

"Weiss, sweetie... this man is going to bring you somewhere safe for a little while, I need you to go with him ok, he will protect you while I deal with those monsters that ruined our family... OK?" He asked softly.

"B-But I don't want to go, mommy and Whitely and Winter wont wake up, I don't want you to sleep too..."

"Don't worry about me princess, I wont let them make me sleep..." He whispered.

"You've made the right decision Mister Schnee." The hodded figure said

"Just promise me she will be ok..." He pressed

"I give you my word that the clan will see her safe."

He nodded. "Can... Can we have a moment to say goodbye?"

"Certainly, Sir Klein, I expect you will begin to pack her things? I will go to the car and let my friends know its a deal."

Both he and Klein walked away while Jacques stood there, looking down at Weiss.

"Weiss, will you give your daddy a hug goodbye?" He asked kneeling.

She quickly padded towards him and wrapped her little arms around her fathers broad shoulders.

"Goodbye, my little snow angel, you will always be my little girl, and I love you, and I am so sorry about last night, I was so sad and angry because of what happened to mommy and your siblings."

"Its ok daddy, I forgive you, and I love you too."

Jacques forced a sad smile as tears threatened to overwhelm him.

"I know snow pea, I know..."

"Sir Schnee?"

The elder Schnee, hesitantly let go, as the three of them walked out of the door, they where joined by Klein, who held a few suitcases in his hands and under his arms.

They walked outside to a solid black van, it was snowing a little, Weiss slowly came to a halt, as two of the three men led her to the car. She stopped in the middle, between the manor and her father, the life she knew, and the strange man with the black car.

"No... no I, I don't want to go... I don't want to..." She tried to take a step away, only for the hodded man to grab her right arm firmly, pulling her back to the car.

"No!"

"This is for your own good Weiss..." Jacques whispered, walking away.

"Daddy, no, I don't want to leave you!"

She was put in the car, the door closed and locked. Her voice muffled to his ears as she screamed.

He shut the door behind him.

"DADDY!"

The word echoed as a pair of blue eyes snapped open, her reaction to this dream much more violent. She sat up instantly, nearly screaming, a cold sweat worked up, breathing heavily, she looked down at her hands in a daze, her dilated eyes watching in slight fear as her hands shook and trembled violently.

She Snapped her eyes back shut and brought her hands to her chest, clasped together, trying to calm down, bringing her breathing under control, and thinking of anything but those memories.

'Think Weiss, think about anything but that, lets see... I'm... I'm hungry...'

This wasn't a lie, her lifestyle was different from what most people thought it was, while these past few where a little more personal, she would usually train more when her nightmares forbid sleep. With the extra use of energy, and a faster metabolism, she was far hungrier than she let on, restricting herself to light meals when people where around, and sneaking in hearty proteins, along with a few starches and carbs when she could to keep herself going.

The previous school day she was not so lucky, being unable to get away from her team mates, who didn't want to leave her alone recently for some reason. So she couldn't fill up the tank like she normally would.

'Well, only one way to fix that...' She quipped in her head.

She slowly turned, to her side of the room, by the exit, slipping on her gym shoes, shorts, and exchanging her gown for a plain white T-shirt and her sweater, she opened the door, and walked out, before shutting it behind her.

... She did not notice that the door opened again, or that someone walked out, someone with silver eyes, and black hair with red tips. She also did not notice that they where following her.

She walked to the kitchens, inside it was dark, which she fixed by turning on only a few lights, dim yellow illuminating the area, she brought out a pot, chicken stock, Pre cooked chicken, and several veggies, carrots and celery. She filled the pot with water and chicken stock. putting it on the stove, lit the burner beneath it. After this she began to chop the carrots and celery.

"Weiss?"

Her hand slipped, nearly cutting one of her fingers off as she gasped, she whipped around, hands on the counter to support her body as she nearly fell, wide eyed as she stared at her partner.

"R-Ruby, hi, uh, so, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Her partner said. "We know you've been sneaking out lately, were all worried about you..." She said softly.

"I'm fine, just the stress from these exams getting to me I guess, ill be ok."

The look on Ruby's face screamed "I'm not buying it." But the brunette said nothing in response.

Wanting to make this a little less awkward, Weiss attempted to change the subject.

"So, umm, since you're up, want to help?"

"Uh, sure, ill help, whatchya making?"

"Chicken soup, my mom used to make it all the time." Her voice stuttered on the word 'mom' just a little.

Ruby didn't seem to notice, happy that Weiss was opening up in the first place, she rarely ever talked about herself, or her life, or her past, or anything relating to her for that matter, so when Weiss said 'mom' she couldn't help but do a little victory dance in her head as Weiss spoke.

"You go get the Noodles from that cabinet, and a few pieces of Mistrillian bread please."

Weiss asked this while she began to chop again, Ruby had already prepared the noodles and put the bread on the counter as Weiss finished the soup.

Weiss fixed a bowl for Ruby, before getting one for herself, they sat down at opposite ends of the island counter on stools from eachother, Weiss gestured for her to take a bite, She did, and her eyes brightened.

"Mmmmm, wow, that is _good._ " She said before shoveling another spoonful into her mouth.

"I'm glad you like it." She said with a soft smile, before getting a spoonful herself, remembering how it tasted when her mom made it.

"Hey Weiss?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you aren't like this with us all the time, why do you act so... closed off and, reserved and just..."

"Mean?" Weiss deadpanned.

"Uh, well not mean but uh... yeah ok you are kinda mean..." She said sheepishly.

Weiss closed in on herself. And Ruby noticed Weiss shutting her out.

"Hey I wasn't trying to be mean I really do want to know why you act like... _that..._ when this is obviously the real you..."

"Its complicated... and I don't want to talk about it... tonight stays between us." She says firmly, not waiting for a response as she grabbed a piece of bread and began to devour her soup.

Ruby couldn't help but to stare at her sadly.

'I want to be your friend Weiss, and I can tell you want to be mine too...'

'So why wont you just let me in?'

A/N REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	3. BLACK

Black... the beast...

"Hi, i'm Tori." said the little girl before Weiss, short white hair, not unlike hers in color, she was a little surprised, and spotted a set of horns on her head, like a goat.

Weiss was walking down the street when she met the little girl, she had dark blue eyes, and a bright yellow summer dress.

It had been only a few days since she left, she never really had friends before to begin with, so she was nervous. She smiled a little, hesitantly.

"Hello, i'm Weiss, its nice to meet you." Weiss replied.

The goat faunus gave a grin with her pearly white teeth showing.

"Do you wanna play?"

Weiss was caught off guard, Winter and Whiteley where the only people she ever got to play with... she looked up to the hooded man that had brought her to a little village a ways away from the shopping district they where in.

He gave a nod, somewhat hesitantly. The goat faunus grabbed her hand softly. "There's a playground near here, and a _huge_ park, we can have loads of fun! come on!"

Weiss giggled at how peppy the girl sounded and ran after her, the hooded man following closely.

Weiss was happy for the first time in too long, she made her first friend... her first, real, friend... they played all day, and left only when Tori's parents came to bring her home. "Ill see you tomorrow!" Tori called to Weiss, waving before her smiling parents grabbed her hands and led her to their house.

"Come on kiddo, you will see her again. Lets go."

Weiss walked back to the little town with him, and came back to see her new friend the next day... and the next, and the next, and the next, for weeks, they shared their secrets, their opinions, their thoughts and dreams... they became best friends...

Then, one day, Tori wasn't at the park, and Weiss grew worried, they always told each other when something happened that kept them from meeting...

So Weiss went to Tori's house, she knocked... no answer, no lights on, curtains drawn. But Tori showed her a secret way in, a little hole in the wall beneath the porch, covered by wood that could be removed and placed there at a moments notice, leading to the basement.

She crawled through, her hands touching concrete, it was dark, so when she touched the floor ahead of her, and she felt cold, curdled liquid on her hands, she jumped back in surprise, there was a lamp next to her, she turned it on, and looked at her hands...

Red... red liquid covered her hands, it smelled funny. She then made a horrible mistake, drilling a picture into her head that she would never forget for the rest of her life.

She looked up.

Tori's parents, and the little girl herself, tied up and gagged in wooden chairs, covered in the same red liquid that covered the floor, holes in their heads where their horns used to be... and above them...

A red wild cat and claw marks, painted with blood, a single word above it.

'TRAITORS!'

She screamed... The high pitched wail of horror and agony echoing as bright blue eyes snapped open once more, she was trembling, her face a little green, she was ready to vomit. She took shaky breaths, desperately trying to get a hold of herself.

 _i just want to be your friend..._

'No.'

 _Why?_

'Being near me will only bring pain and suffering...'

 _That's not true._

'Its not safe around me.'

 _You don't have to be afraid_

'I'm not afraid... i'm terrified...'

 _We will always be here for you._

'No you wont.'

 _Please let us in._

'GO AWAY BEFORE YOU GET KILLED! YOU WILL DIE BECAUSE OF ME! I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! PLEASE...!'

 _..._

'Just leave me... you are better off never knowing me... you will be safe, you will be happy... i'm a dead woman walking and a living death sentence to anyone a let in... just... go... let me put up my walls, let me push you away... for your own safety... hate me...

"... I'm destined to live and die alone... and afraid... ill always be nothing..."

She said the last part aloud, sitting up and swinging her legs off of the bed, gripping the sheets.

"This is for the best... they don't need to understand... they don't need to know... they just need to despise me..."

"What's wrong?"

She whipped around... staring at the faunus girl on the other side of the room for a moment.

"Nothing." She said quickly and defensively. "Just bad dreams."

'Not buying that.' Blake thought.

While Blake was figuring out what to say next... Weiss snuck a look at the bow atop her head, knowing what lay underneath, her thoughts immediately went to Tori, which she recoiled and turned green at once more.

'I cant have friends... they will just die because of me, please, just hate me, all of you, despise me, wish i was dead, never born, i don't care, its what will keep you safe...'

Blake let out a sigh, before getting up and walking over to Weiss, sitting on the white haired girl's bed and wrapping her arms around the ice cold heiress.

"Weiss, do you remember what we agreed on when I ran away? That we would come to our team mates, our _friends_ if something was wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Yes, there obviously is, you have been waking up in the middle of the night and going who knows where? Something is wrong, and I want to help."

"Too bad so sad, go back to sleep."

Blake sighed again in exasperation. Then she began to hum, nothing distinguishable, but she had good vocal cords, and the sound was calming, Weiss couldn't help but to loosen up in Blake's arms.

"You have a nice voice, have you tried singing?" Weiss asked.

"Me? Sing? Hah, sorry, no, I don't think i can do that."

"Don't knock it til you try it, I didn't think I would be good at it either, but I practiced, and everyone says my singing is great."

"Really? Mind letting me hear?" Blake didn't know Weiss could sing.

Weiss blushed, slightly embarrassed.

'I, I, Guess I could do it, nothing bad will happen, she just wants to hear me sing.'

Weiss gave a nod. humming a bit, warming up her vocal cords. Then she inhaled and exhaled deeply once, before she began her song.

(Que _7 years_ by Lukas Graham, cover by Jasmine Thompson)

 _"Once I was seven years old, my momma told me, go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely, once I was seven years old~"_

Blake looked at her wide eyed in shock, she had never heard such a soft and beautiful voice in her entire life, her ears twitched at the heavenly sound as her jaw hung slightly.

 _"It was a big, big world, but we thought we where bigger~"_

 _"Pushing each-other to the limits we where learnin quicker~"_

 _"By eleven smokin herb and drinkin burnin liquor~"_

 _"Never rich so we where out to make that steady figure~"_

 _"Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me, go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely, once I was eleven years old~"_

Weiss paused to take a breath, noticing how Blake enjoyed the song, she leaned into her favorite cat and continued, much to Blake's joy.

 _"Iv'e always had that dream like my daddy before me, so, I started writing songs, I started writing stories~"_

 _"Somethin a-bout that glory, just always seemed to bore me, cuz only those I truly love will ever really know me~"_

 _"Once i was twenty years old, my story got told, before the mornin sun when life was lonely, once i was twenty years old~"_

 _"I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure, cuz, I know the smallest voices they can make it major~"_

 _"I got my boys with me, at least those in favor, and if we don't meet before I leave I hope I see you later~"_

 _"Once I was twenty years old, my story got told, I was, writing about every-thing i saw before me~"_

 _"Once I was twenty years old~"_

She paused again, not noticing that not only had Ruby and Yang woke up, they where also staring at her wide eyed from their bed's.

 _"Soon, we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold, we've traveled around the world and we're still roaming, soon we'll be thirty years old~"_

 _"I'm still learning about life, my woman brought children for me, so I can sing them all my songs and I can tell them stories~"_

 _"Most of my boys are with me, some are still out seeking glory, and some I had to leave behind my brother i'm so sorry~"_

 _"Soon ill be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty one, remember life and then your life becomes a better one~"_

 _"I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once, I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month~"_

 _"Soon i'll be sixty years old, will I, think the world is cold or will I, have a lot of children who can warm me~"_

 _"Soon i'll be sixty years old~"_

 _"Soon i'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold or will I, have a lot of children who can warm me~"_

 _"Soon i'll be sixty years old~"_

 _"Once I was seven years old, my momma told me, go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely, once I was seven years old~"_

 _"Once I was seven years old~"_

Weiss finished her song, the last words echoing in their room as the tune came to an end, there was silence until Blake spoke up again.

"Wow... Weiss, that, that was amazing, I never heard such beautiful singing in my whole life."

Blake waited patiently for a response, but after a few seconds, she heard light snoring, she gently pulled away from the heiress enough to see the blue eyed girl had fallen fast asleep, she smiled, laying Weiss on her bed, and fluffing up her pillow, she heard a light thump, she raised an eyebrow, looking for what made the noise, seeing that a small book had fallen on the ground, it was navy blue, with a white snowflake imprinted on it. She blinked, and in curiosity, opened it to the first page.

Dear diary-

She tensed, swiftly but gently shutting it. She desperately wanted to look, to read the white haired girl's thoughts, she knew that if she did she might be able to help Weiss, but at the same time, these where her thoughts, a place to put her most private ideas, it would be a terrible offence, it would ruin what little companionship she fostered with the girl... but, only if Weiss found out...

'I shouldn't do this... but... it may help me understand her, I can help her get past this if only I knew what was wrong...'

She put the book back beneath the pillow, vowing to take some time to photo-copy it so that she could read it without drawing Weiss's suspicion...

'Goodnight Weiss, don't worry, ill figure out a way to help you...'


	4. GOLD

**GOLD...**

Weiss looked around her room, her white jacket and skirt pristine as always as she sat on the side of her bed, at the moment, no one was there. Not a peep could be heard, but even in what many would be considered a joyous occasion, being able to have some peace and quiet, Weiss found no solace.

It felt cold, something Weiss was not used to in the literal term, she never really got cold, Schnee's had a natural immunity to the cold, and could withstand some degree of heat.

But it was not the room temperature that felt cold.

It was the atmosphere, the very room seemed to reek of loneliness, sadness, fear...

... _Depression_...

It was all she felt. All she knew at this point... it-

 **Click**

The door's lock came undone, before opening behind her. She watched as the remainder of her team walked in, circling around her, chatting happily with each-other, though she could not discern what was being said. They seemed to completely ignore her existence.

"Guys?"

Speaking turned out to be a mistake. The three of them suddenly lost their smiles and slowly turned to glare at her.

"What do you want miss know it all?" Ruby spat.

"Yes oh high and mighty Schnee, what do you want to say, something about my heritage no doubt." Blake added in with a growl.

Yang stepped forward, ember Cecilia activated as she slowly leaned down to stare into Weiss's soft, crystalline blue with her vengeful red.

"Don't you get it? Everyone hates you, not a single person, even your own parents could ever love you. We don't want you here." She said slowly, before suddenly grabbing Weiss by the throat, lifting her into the air.

"You don't deserve to live, and the whole world would be a better place if you just died. We where hoping you would have killed yourself by now, but it looks like we are going to have to help."

Yang threw a fist at her, but she couldn't scream, as she was being strangled... but the fist seemed to slow down, beginning to travel slower, and slower, her vision getting blurry.

"Why do you even bother? You could end your suffering so easily, just put your rapier to your throat, and pull it across... simple..." A muffled voice asked her.

Everything went black, and she stared into a mirror, but her mouth would not open, while the reflection spoke to her, its voice distorted and demonic almost.

"Look at you~" It sang out in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Aren't you just _Pathetic_." It smiled at her, its teeth where pearly white, but its soul, if the thing speaking to her even had one, was black as night...

"You aren't nice~" It said, its body morphing into Ruby.

"You don't have a sense of justice~" It proclaimed, changing into Blake.

"And you certainly are not pretty to look at~" The thing sang out, changing into Yang.

"You're just garbage..." The mirror version of her said, changing back into her.

Everything went dark again. Then she heard something, a chord being pulled, something starting to rev up. She looked behind her...

She was back at home... it was happening again...

The man with the chainsaw...

Fire everywhere...

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

'No...' She cried out in her own head.

Men in grey with blood red wild cat symbols attacking the guards, Grimm masks covering their faces.

'Please...' She continued.

"KILL THE SCHNEES!"

'No more...' She pleaded, an echo of sobbing taking over the noises of violence as it slowed to a sickening crawl...

Guns fired, bodies fell to the floor...

'I cant take it anymore...'

"MOMMA!"

'MAKE IT STOP!'

The scene shattered like glass.

Darkness...

She woke up, unable to stop a partial scream before clasping her twitching hands over her trembling mouth, tear drenched eyes unable to close, even with the salty sting, too horrified and wide eyed to blink. She laid there, staring at the bottom of her partners bunk, her breathing irregular, her heart racing, one of her hands released itself from her mouth to clutch at her hammering heart. It was beating so hard and so fast she could feel it through her body, hell she could _hear_ it go off like a drum being beaten into submission.

It felt like the blood pumping organ was about to go into cardiac arrest...

"Aww, damn it, this-" **Grunt** "-Sucks..."

Weiss blinked, calming down a little as she had something else to think about. She looked to the left, the door for the personal bathroom in the dorm was cracked open, a little bit of light peaking out.

'Ok, Ruby sounds softer, and doesn't swear, Blake sounds smoother, so it must be Yang.

Her guess was confirmed as she quickly turned her head to check for snoring and blonde hair from the top bunk across the room, only to find none.

She began to contemplate her options, the first, going back to sleep, or trying to at least. Number two was laying awake and pretending to sleep til morning, and number three was to actually get up and see what was wrong with the blonde brawler.

'I cant go back to sleep, and laying awake for that long will eat away at me, so the only option I really have is...' She sighed mentally, preying that this wasn't about to backfire.

She pivoted her body to slip her legs over the side of her bed, and began to walk slowly to the door. She knocked softly, and the sounds of frustration and mutterings of curses stopped.

"Come in."

She slowly pushed the door open, blinking, and hiding her small amount of amusement upon seeing what Yang was struggling with.

There was a knot in her hair... it was very big and obvious, there as a brush and two combs stuck in it, it looked wet and glossy, so she probably tried some sort of gel.

Weiss temporarily let her walls down.

"Here-" She whispered, stepping forward to be in close proximity reaching towards the tangled ball of blonde hair on the young woman's head. "Not everything can be solved with force, sometimes you have to be gentle."

Yang's eyes widened a little as the milky white fingers of the ivory haired girl intertwined with her tangled golden locks. It felt great, and she started to relax as her hair started to detangle due to the slow and patient movements the heiress was making. Slowly but surely, the offending items where removed, laid down on the counter by the sink, the hair was detangled, a little scraggly, but not tied into knots like shoe laces.

After she finished detangling the once messy hair, she gently nudged yang towards the sink, hand on the back of her neck as the other turned on the warm water. Yang got the unspoken message, putting her head under the fossett. She felt the warm water run down her mane, it was soothing, after a few seconds Weiss shut it off, gently pulling yang back by her shoulder. She grabbed her own personal brush, running it through Yang's wet hair and straightening it out. It went like this for about a minute, Weiss then pulled back, examining her work, before nodding in approval.

"Look." She grabbed a hand held mirror and put it in front of the brawler, allowing her to examine the work.

And quite frankly, Yang was amazed, her hair looked _perfect_. It felt natural and free, but it was not a well kept mess like it normally was, her mane was now completely straight, and it cascaded down her shoulders freely, like threads of silk draped around her, or a waterfall of liquid gold. She made to give it a small run through with her fingers, it even felt like silk, it openly accepted her appendages, not once did it get snatched up in a knot.

"Wow... Weiss, thank you, thank you _so_ much, that knot was driving me crazy. I couldn't sleep."

"Your welcome." Weiss turned to walk back to bed, she felt better now...

"Hey Weiss."

She paused at the frame of the door. "Yes?"

"Why aren't you like this all the time?"

She flinched, and her heart rate started to go up...

She could not shake the feeling that this was about to blow up in her face.

When Weiss failed to answer Yang continued.

"I love this Weiss, the one that made soup for Ruby, the one who sang for us last night, the one who detangled my hair. I _know_ that _this_ is the _real_ Weiss. But I just cant figure out why you deliberately act like... the bitch we thought you where most of the time when this is obviously who you are, if there's something wrong, we all agreed that we could come to each-other no matter what, so please, tell me what's wrong."

Though Yang could not see it, Weiss looked like a deer caught in headlights, frozen in fear, eyes wide. She raced to think of a good response, but she could find none.

If she lied, Yang would know, and press further.

If she said it was complicated, the same would happen.

If she told the truth...?

'No, no way in hell, that would be... just no...'

But she took too much time to answer, and Yang was already worried.

"Hey, Weiss, you ok?"

She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Y-yeah I uh, I'm just tired..."

"You didn't answer my question."

Weiss walked to her bed, crawling in and ignoring the question Yang was pressing.

"Goodnight Yang..."

Yang walked to her bunk, climbing on, and although she did not press further, she was now dead set on figuring out the real Weiss.

"Goodnight Weiss."

A/N PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Caught

**Caught**

In the opinion of Weiss, class was by far the best part of the day. Not because of the learning opportunity, or how interesting it was. While those where things that helped, the main reason was the fact that it distracted her. She could listen to peter port for hours on end if given the chance. Not because they where all that entertaining, but listening to his rambling was amusing, and kept her thoughts off of her memories and nightmares. It was her reprieve from dealing with her fucked up life. training helped too in that regard, most nights, when she didn't feel as depressed or weak as usual, she would go to the 24 hour gym and practice in hand to hand combat skills.

But there was a problem, Weiss suffered from very severe insomnia. Between the nightmares that shattered her sleep and the lack of being able to actually go to sleep in the first place was taking its toll on her. That combined with her depression and PTSD. She had medication to deal with all of those symptoms. But some time a few days ago, she lost her meds, and now she was suffering the full effects of her mental and emotional instability.

She was starting to go insane...

It was scientifically proven that undue stress in strong enough increments over a long period of time was enough to drive someone mad. Combine that with PTSD, and then throw extreme sleep deprivation on top of that? You have a ticking time bomb. She could feel herself loosing it, sometimes she hallucinated that there was blood all over the place, sometimes she saw the white fang ready to shoot everyone in the area. Sometimes she even lost complete lack of time and had to have an internal reality check. Her entire day between being stable and realizing something happened was a complete blank. She had a hard time with motor control too, her hands would get too weak to even pick up a pencil without shaking violently, she would struggle with even getting out of bed.

Today was especially bad, not only was it getting incrementally worse as the days passed, she had been burning through her makeup. She ran out yesterday, and she couldn't leave to get more due to a nasty storm that hit vale over night, the shops where closed. She needed that makeup to cover up the bags under her eyes, and to make her skin seem less sickly. And to top it all off she didn't have contact lenses, her eyes where bloodshot beyond reasoning.

The fact that all of this was really going on absolutely terrified her. Dying, or going mad where bad enough, but knowing it was inevitable as it was happening, and understanding that there was no way to stop it? It was psychological torture.

There was only one thing she could do when she had to get up in the morning...

"I have a headache, you can go on without me, I'll be with you in class later." She muttered into her pillow. She had to make sure none of them got to see her face.

Though she could not see them, she assumed that they shrugged and nodded, as they where too tired to even bother opening their mouths. Waking up at the crack of dawn to prepare for class got really old really quick. She heard them all head to the exit and a door click shut. After that she heard their muffled steps as they turned left down the hall and began to converse with team JNPR.

She slowly pushed herself up from her face down position on her bed. She rolled over and threw her legs off the bed, putting her elbows on her knees as she let her face fall into her hands. She was shaking, and began to cry and sob uncontrollably.

'Why, why did my life have to be like this? Can I never be happy? Was I born to suffer? Is this my lot in life?'

She wanted it to all stop, for her to just, go to sleep and never wake back up. She needed to keep her mind off of what was going on, if she could keep herself relatively sane until an opportunity to get more medication arose then she might make it.

She forced herself to calm down, wiping away the tears. She reached for a case under her bed, pulling it out and opening it. After that she pulled a pair of head phones out, their color was a crystalline blue with white snowflakes. She connected them to her scroll with the red-tooth capability and began to play some music. The first was a favorite of hers, _God's gonna cut you down_ by _Johnny Cash._

She pulled her diary out from behind her pillow, opening it up to a new page, and began to draw. Her memories overtaking her...

 **Flashback**

'Left hook, left jab, right upper cut, axel kick- DODGE!' Weiss went over her movements as she sparred with the black hooded figure that took her in, it was a cold and snowy night, the shattered moon offered visibility on the mountain peak. She had been in the middle of her offensive when he blocked her upper cut with his open palm and threw a blindingly fast roundhouse her way.

She crouched, one knee and hand on the ground and the back of Weiss's wrist blocked the blow. A small shockwave followed, her aura and his smashed together, the wind snapped and snow blew away. Her long free white locks flailed in the wind to the left, her blazing blue glaring at her opponent. She needed to be as fast as possible, so she wore only what was needed to protect her modesty, tight white briefs and a white strapless sports bra where her attire, along with bandages that wrapped around her face, covering her mouth so she could focus on breathing through her nostrils.

"Don't let your opponent get on the offensive, if you do, they wont stop til you're dead." He said, blazing red eyes staring her down as he sprinted towards her.

She took his advise to heart, she got up and prepared to counter. He threw a fist at her face, she pulled her head to the right, bending down and planting a fist of her own in his gut, he slid back, the force of the punch throwing him meters away but he stayed on his feet.

The hooded man looked down at his gut, then back up at her, his head turned slightly to the left and spat blood out of his mouth. Then he looked back at her.

"Not bad, now lets see if your evasion skills have improved with your training..." He said. He reached into his coat, his black gloved hands pulled out a pair of .50 caliber 8 cylinder revolvers.

She began to run in a circle as the man unloaded his magazines at her, the classic weapons roaring as they spat limb destroying projectiles at super-sonic velocities. She jumped, zigzagged, altered her speed and changed directions, trying to keep him guessing as he tried to anticipate her trajectory, leading his shots. She suddenly came to a stop as one bullet nearly found its mark, skidding along with one foot on the ground, leaning to her left. She then started up again, throwing a few glyphs his way with her bare hands and practiced ease. Suddenly she rushed him, she made a dagger with the snow around her and a glyph, and held it to his throat, but they smiled at one another. He had one gun to her heart and the other pointed directly upwards to her head.

"Well done, very well done..." He said appraisingly. "You have advanced quite far in your short time with us. You aren't a master, not yet, but you are certainly close young one."

Her dagger evaporated, and his guns where placed back in his pockets.

"Lets go home-" He said softly. "I bet you're hungry, and tired." She gave a small nod, and began to walk with him down the mountain side as her hair swayed freely behind her, no hair tie bunching it together, the moonlight made the snow shine white, their path illuminated.

They made it to their small house in the small community village they stayed in. She ate some pork that had been slow cooking since morning, savoring it as she shared a light conversation with her guardian. Then she went to bed, today's training took its toll on her body.

The sleep that night was dreamless, but she still woke up, she heard an argument taking place in her adoptive father's study. She got up and walked out of her room, using the tips of her toes to make as little noise as possible. She reached the study, and began to listen in on the argument.

"I am going to tell you just one more time, get out." Her guardian growled.

"Her family needs to pay, we can't reach that bastard in his castle like we could before and the other surviving daughter is nowhere to be found. But you have his other bitch of a daughter right here, hand her over!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"You used to be one of _us_ and now you're siding with a _human_? A fucking _Schnee_?!"

She pushed a door open... and her nightmares came true.

White clothing and steel grey grim masks could be seen, blood red wild cat insignias on their shoulders.

White fang...

 **"THERE SHE IS! GET HER! ADAM WANTS TO TAKE HER HEAD PERSONALLY!"** The biggest one of the group yelled pointing at her. The rest pulled their guns and blades out, there where at least five.

"RUN!" Her guardian yelled, he pulled out his guns and flipped his table over, using it as cover as he began to blast away. He ripped gaping holes in two of them, they fell, two of the others got behind a dresser and a cabinet on either side of the small room, trading shots with their opponent.

She began to run, the last one ran after her. She was terrified but her thoughts stayed somewhat rational. She ran for the gun cabinet in the living room, pulling it open, one pistol fell out. Before she could grab anything she was tackled from behind. thrown to the ground. She flailed her limbs in panic, kicking her assailant in his plated mask. He let out a growl and stumbled back.

Her hands flew to the gun that fell. She grabbed it from under the cabinet. Her attacker pulled her legs back and flipped her over, holding a machete in mid air, she pointed the solid black desert eagle at his head and fired. Her hands flew back from the insane recoil. And the one above her holding the sword stopped his movements, the .50 caliber bullet ripped his throat to shreds. Blood covered the ceiling as is splattered and sprayed all over, drops landing on her horrified face. He fell back with a thump when he hit the floor.

Her hands shook violently as the gun sat smoking in her hand, the noise of the bullet casing clattering on the wooden floor ringed in her ears.

'Dad!' A voice yelled in her head. She got up, dropping the gun and sprinting to the office. He was sitting against the wall, several holes on his clothes with blood seeping through, the white fang on either side of the room had holes in their heads.

"D-dad... daddy... please don't go... don't go... I need you..." She sobbed and collapsed, clutching his shoulders, his eyes where dull and he was not moving.

Sirens sounded.

She didn't move.

Police broke the door down and began to check the house.

She didn't move.

They tried to question her as they pulled the security camera footage.

She didn't move.

They took her to a police station, they sat her down in a metal chair.

She didn't move.

A man wearing round glasses, wielding a cane, holding a mug, and sporting white hair walked in.

"I'm sorry..." He spoke.

And she broke...

 **Flashback end**

The pencil in her hand broke, she began to shake violently, she had drawn what happened in the journal as she relived another memory. She threw the diary across the room, landing on another page, it was a picture of her crying blood red tears as her house burned around her, her dead mother lifeless beneath her. Black, red and white where the only colors present.

She fell off the bed and slumped to the floor, her headphones fell off but she did not care.

She did not notice the sound a door opening, or of boots hitting the floor...

But she did hear her journal get picked up... and she heard a gasp.

Her head snapped to brown boots on the floor, she looked up from her position, slowly trailing up long legs, hot shorts, a brown skirt, and brown overcoat, all leading to concerned violet eyes and locks of blonde hair.

Yang.

'No... not now, why now, OF ALL THE TIMES WHY NOW!?'

Yang threw the journal onto the bed, running over to her team mate. Weiss scrambled to her feet, her tear filled, bloodshot eyes frantically scanning the room for an escape route.

"Weiss come here, you need someone to talk to, please, let me help you."

Weiss shook her head no. She knew how it worked, the people close to her helped her and then they died and a part of her soul went with them.

She took her chance, using a glyph to freeze the soles of Yang's boots to the hard wood floor, then sprinted out the door.

"Weiss wait please! Let me help!" Yang's words fell on deaf ears.

Weiss ran, she ran down the hall, she ran out of the school, she ran to Vale, and she didn't stop...

Weiss ran...

A/N please review!

Edit: yes, I said red tooth not blue tooth but didn't change Johnny cash, because he is Johnny cash, he deserves the recognition if I mention one of his songs. quit bitching about it.


	6. The Chase Is On

A/N before you say anything, the characters that act a bit OOC in this story are doing so because I wanted to tweak it a bit, the changes people make to their stories from cannon are what make it interesting. so don't say anything about writing the characters wrong. also, sorry for a later update than I hoped, I have mostly Code Geass fics that I focus on, and I like to write in spurts.

'Run, don't stop, just run, run until you cant run anymore!'

These thoughts jumbled around in Weiss's head while she sprinted down the many streets of down town Vale, she needed to hide, to get away from it all.

While she did manage to stay in good shape however, her tiredness and exhaustion where quickly making themselves known. Her heart was thundering inside her chest as she desperately tried to get as far away from beacon as possible. Her breathing was erratic and she began to stumble, realizing that she could not sustain her movement any longer, she decided to duck into an ally way. She collapsed against the wall, before turning over and puking a little, and coughing.

After making sure her body didn't want to do anything else, she sat up against the wall...

"... aha... ahahahahahahahahahaha..." She laughed before she began to cry. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face into her lap.

'It's gone, first my family, then my adoptive father... then the only friends I have left... now what? What the fuck am I going to do now!? I can't go back to Beacon, they must think I'm a freak, or they'll try to help and get themselves killed in the process. Everything is gone... what... what's the point?

She sobbed softly into her lap while her arms pulled her legs against her chest tighter.

'Maybe... maybe I was never meant to be happy...'

 **At Beacon**

Yang sprinted down the halls, her head on a swivel.

"Weiss! Weiss where are you!? Please come back!"

'Where could she be!?' Yang was beyond worried. She couldn't feel Weiss's ever cool aura anywhere near here.

She needed to find Weiss, that was all she knew right now, all she could think about.

'Weiss please be ok...' She came to a junction, swiftly looking for any sign of her white haired team mate. But there was no trace of her, so she continued to go straight.

'You where so scared... looked so sad, I, I need to find you, I wont stop. I'll help you Weiss, you don't need to be scared of me, I can make you feel better, so please come out.'

She stopped only for a few seconds, placing a hand against the wall and another on her knee as she bent over and breathed deeply.

'That notebook, that was your diary, if the things you drew... if you went through that then... oh _god_ Weiss please be ok!' She was terrified of what she would see and read if she thoroughly looked through the book.

Her determination was boundless, she pushed herself off of the wall, beginning her sprint again with renewed vigor. She turned the next corner-

 **Thud** "Ouch!"

She smashed straight into Blake as she rounded the corner, nearly hitting Ruby along the way. She pushed herself back up off of the floor and helped Blake up, while rubbing her head.

"Sorry! Guys, you gotta help me, Weiss ran off and I cant find her!"

"What!? Why would she run!?" Ruby asked with concern filling her voice.

"I don't know the specifics but she looked scared and sad and... and traumatized, I found her having a meltdown and I startled her and then she ran faster than Ruby going after a cookie!"

"We should go back to the dorm." Blake offered, sharing a look with the sisters.

"What!? Blake, Weiss is out there somewhere, scared out of her mind!" Yang countered hotly. Her eyes tinted a little red.

"Yang, we can find out some clues as to why she ran and where she might go if we head back to the dorm and investigate a little." Blake argued calmly.

Yang snapped her eyes shut and squeezed her fists, when she opened her eyes they where lilac again.

"Fine."

"To the dorm!" Ruby commanded while pointing a finger down a hallway and blasting off, the remaining two ran after her.

Ruby, being the fastest of the two, arrived at the dorm first. The other two arrived a few seconds later.

"Uhh..." Ruby started, pointing at the floor.

There was a pair holes in the hard wood floor.

"Umm yeah, she froze my boots to the ground and in my rush to get her I activated my aura and bolted." Yang said while awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Whatever, its a floor, it can be repaired, now Yang, you said she had a breakdown, how did it start?" Blake asked calmly while looking around the room.

"Well, I found her already starting to have one when I walked in, she was shaking and crying and just, really upset, after that she threw a book to the floor, there where some... drawings... in there. It wasn't very pretty, I think she got lost in memories and just, drew what she remembered."

Ruby picked up the book, and started to flip through it-

 **SLAM**

She closed it shut and tossed it onto the bed, shaking her head. "Oh dust, I don't know what I just saw but it was, it was scary and sad and just, _wrong._ "

Blake had a stronger constitution than Ruby, and decided to pick it up and look through it herself. Only to find that she could hardly stomach the first page.

Weiss had described the murder of her family in gruesome detail, and even added a hand drawn picture.

"Oh Weiss." Blake's ears flattened as she scanned over a more than disturbing childhood. She began to pace as she blazed through the pages looking for something, _anything_ that could help them find their distraught friend.

She could see it now, why she was so cold, the death of her family, her Faunus friend, her adoptive father, her illness and problems. Weiss was keeping them away to protect the rest of her team, the ice queen wasn't an ice queen.

She placed the book down after seeing the final page, one last disturbing piece of art, once again depicting the massacre of her family.

She let out a shaky breath and wiped away a few tears that had leaked out despite her intention of keeping them in.

"Nothing, I didn't see anything, no clue at all to discern her whereabouts." She said sadly while looking at the sisters.

Ruby looked like she was about to start sobbing, but yang crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and let out a sigh.

"I might have an idea of where we can find out..."

* * *

"Yang." Blake said while staring in disdain at the entrance to a nightclub in Vale.

"I know, I know, but he is reliable and knows lots of things, he might be able to tell us what we need to know."

"For a price?" Blake added.

"Nah, I get mine for free." Yang chirped, Blake and Ruby both rolled their eyes and followed the blonde inside.

"Blondie... you're here... why?" The bar-keep asked from behind his counter, the R and B of RWBY couldn't help but notice the security looked awfully tense while their eyes where on yang.

The blond grinned walking up to the man. "You owe me a drink, ill have a strawberry sunrise wi-"

"With ice and a little umbrella. Right..." He cut her off and began making her drink. "So why are you really here?" He asked while getting out a shaker and began scooping the ice into the cup.

"I'm looking for someone."

Junior sighed. "If it's the same woman you where looking for last time I swear I really don't know." He said while pouring the liquor.

"No, someone else this time, a girl, white hair, might be in a nightgown, hear anything."

Junior slowed down a little, pointedly looking at a pair of people in the corner of the club in front of RBY. They took a quick glance to notice a white fang tattoo on the exposed arm of a female, brown haired mouse faunas, whose ears where flickering in their direction, there was a male wolf faunas with black hair wearing a pair of gloves right next to her.

"Afraid not, sorry, haven't heard about that before." He got out a napkin, scribbling on it, folding it. He placed it on the counter with Yang's sunrise on top.

"That'll be 12 lien." He said gruffly.

"Put it on my tab." She drank it in one go, taking the napkin and pretending to wipe her face with it before leaving with Blake and Ruby. Blake looked back at the corner, the two faunas haven't moved, but the wolf was peering in their direction with narrowed eyes.

After exiting, Yang unfolded the napkin and began to read.

"34th west alpine, in an alleyway." She whispered to them.

"What are we waiting for! Lets go!" Ruby ran off using her semblance, disappearing in a flurry of rose petals. Yang and Blake decided to follow their leaders example, clambering onto bumble bee. Yang turned her on and revved the engine before opening up the throttle and chasing after the rose petals...

A white piece of paper flew out of Yang's pocket however after blazing off, the napkin, and it lazily drifted towards the ground. A shoe stepped on it, or rather a boot. A gloved hand picked it up. The wolf faunas picked it up and looked at the writing, growling. He tore it up and pulled a scroll out of his pocket. He dialed a number and put it to his ear.

"Yeah, its me... we have a location... "34th west alpine, she's in an alleyway, she's got some friends lookin for her, so make it quick and shoot on sight."

* * *

Review!


	7. Rescue!

The roar of Bumblebee's engine could be heard as it thundered down the many streets that tied together the city of Vale. Remnant's sun was still shining high above in the afternoon, and said sunlight made the trail of rose petals clear and easy to follow.

Yang took a sharp left at the current intersection, following the rose petals all the way to their destination.

"Yang...?" She heard Blake's voice just behind her, there was a twinge of worry in her tone, she glanced behind her, only to see Blake was pointing behind them. She took the chance of looking back just a little more to see what the team ninja was gesturing to. Her eyes widened.

Behind them, a wing of black and white motorcycles formed up, each of their riders sporting a helmet with blood red claw marks on them. Their engines roaring much like hers. The lead rider removed one of their black gloved hands off of their handle bar, reaching back and pulling out a machine pistol, taking aim at them.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed with wide eyes. She then looked back to the road and leaned forward while pushing her bike to the max, shifting into seventh gear automatically.

"Just hold on Blake! We need to lure them away from the civilians and lose them on the empty highway that's being refurbished!" She swung her bike in a harsh left turn, blazing down the road with the engine roaring and cars passing by and heading for a slightly blocked off freeway.

Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's waist and pressed herself against the blonde girl's back. "Lets just hope Ruby can reach her before the white fang does!"

* * *

"Weiss! Weiss, where are you!" Ruby yelled in panic. She had never dealt with something like this before, so she just kept calling for her partner, looking in every direction to find the alleyway that junior had mentioned. She was running down the left hand side of the road on the sidewalk, she was on the right street, now she needed to find that little nook Weiss ran into.

She stopped next to a street lamp to catch her breath and take in her surroundings.

Nothing... not a single sign of Weiss nearby. Just an endless string of buildings with only the smallest cracks in-between, that even Zwei wouldn't be able to fit into... and he could fit into packages half his actual size, that adorable puppy was magical, Ruby was sure of it.

She grit her teeth and started running once more, sprinting by the citizens that casually walked the streets

"Weiss!"

She sprinted off again.

* * *

Weiss was curled up into a ball within her nook of an alleyway, slumped up against the brick wall. She had stopped crying, but that didn't mean she wasn't still hurting.

She heard a strange noise further down the alleyway, followed by what sounded like the shattering of glass. Footsteps began to come in her direction not long after.

She tilted her head up and to the right, just enough to peek over her kneecap. She saw a small, dim, red and orange light making its way towards her as the footsteps drew closer.

She could not bring herself to get up and run at the moment, her exhaustion getting the better of her.

There where two people, two sets of feet, she was sure of it. Moments later, out of the shadows came two people she didn't want to be seeing. Well... at least one of them was unwelcome, the other she had never seen before.

To her right was, without a shadow of a doubt, Roman Torchwick. The leader of syndicate was accompanied by the strangest looking girl she had ever seen. She had brown and pink hair, matching eyes, a small white jacket on top of a corset, skinny jeans that showed off her figure, and was wearing a pearl necklace. Weiss also noted that she had an umbrella and white heeled boots.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the ice queen." Roman snarked. But when she didn't give a frosty response he narrowed his eyes and stepped closer, the ice-cream girl following close behind. He tilted the white haired girl's chin up and got a good look at her. He saw the exhaustion and sadness in her eyes, grimacing. He turned back to the brown and pink girl and gave her a questioning look.

She gave him a knowing, sympathetic look in return and shrugged her shoulders.

Roman sighed and looked back at Weiss.

"Ya know the fang have your location right, they are coming for you right now."

Weiss said nothing in return.

"They told me to get here ASAP and make sure you don't leave."

Weiss remained silent, only nodding once.

Roman pinched the bridge of his nose and tapped his cane on the ground. Then slowly turned around and began to walk away.

"... Why?"

He stopped and turned his head to look at her.

"Why what?"

"Why are you leaving?"

Roman paused at that, taking a deep breath of his cigar and letting out a puff of smoke.

"Because I'm not a monster, I do what I do to get by. That, and you remind me of Neo when I first found her." And with that he turned back and walked back down the alleyway. The girl named Neo waved goodbye at her before following, and they disappeared in a flash of white light.

Weiss sat there, both relived and worried at the same time, Roman may not want to hurt her, but the white fang where looking for her. No matter how hard she tried to get up she couldn't move, her legs refusing to operate under the exhaustion.

"-ice!" without warning the loud voice of her team leader began echoing through the street, more than likely calling her name.

"Weiss!" She heard it again.

'Why is Ruby looking for me, they should think I am a freak, cursed, insane, something! Why would they want me back!?'

"Weiss where are you!?" Ruby's voice was laced with genuine concern.

Weiss tried to call out to her, opening her mouth and attempting to force the words out, but all she heard was a squeak coming from her mouth, followed by a painful coughing fit. She fell onto her side clutching her ribs.

"Weiss!" The voice was even closer, she must only be a few meters away from the entrance of her hiding place.

"Ruby." She croaked. Her vision was going black... she was so tired... so very tired.

"Weiss!" The voice dimmed and echoed into oblivion as her vision went black.

* * *

Ruby heard it. The voice was feint, weak, nearly impossible to hear, but Ruby was listening and she heard it.

Weiss called out to her, Weiss was here and she was hurt!

She sprinted several yards down the block and peered into the alleyway, and just a few feet away was Weiss.

She ran forward, falling to her knees and skidding to a stop. She leaned down and put both her index and middle fingers on her partner's wrist.

Weiss was cold...

Ruby closed her eyes and teared up"No... no please... you cant be dead, I heard you, please I-!"

 **Thum-Thump**

Ruby's eyes snapped open, she felt a vibration through her partner's wrist. She waited patiently, her eyes never leaving Weiss's face, it wasn't her imagination was it?

 **Thum-Thump**

Her eyes widened and relief flowed through her, she definitely felt her partner's heartbeat. Weiss was alive, but she was cold and unconscious, she needed to act fast!

She picked Weiss up and turned around to exit the dark area, but when she started walking a black SUV pulled up in front of the exit. She felt goosebumps erupt from her calves all the way up to the back of her neck.

The Sliding door of the windowless vehicle swing open and several white fang members pointed pistols at them. She took action, using her semblance to blast down the alleyway, leaving a trail of roses in her wake. sadly for her though, the alleyway didn't cut all the way through, and she was left with a solid, multi story brick wall in her way. She couldn't carry Weiss over, so she was going to have to fight.

She gently placed Weiss behind a dumpster, leaning her unconscious body against the brick wall. She swiped a few stray hairs out of the white haired heiress's face. She saw the girl shiver in her sleep, so Ruby decided to take her cloak off and wrap Weiss up with it to keep her warm.

'Keep her safe mom.' She smiled sadly at the thought before frowning, hearing the white fang get closer. She stepped back and pulled out crescent rose, shifting it into its sniper form and taking cover behind the dumpster. She would prefer to go into melee, but this was safer for Weiss. There was no way someone would get by without her noticing.

She whipped around, peaking out of her cover and fired a snapshot at one of the fang members, Her rifle was a .50 caliber and was always loaded, right now it was equipped with standard anti-personnel rounds, so when it hit the left arm of one of the fanatics heading their way it tore his arm right off just above the elbow, blood erupting from his open wound.

"AHHHHH! FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" The white fang got to cover, and one of them tackled their wounded comrade to the ground behind a few garbage cans.

She pulled back into cover, pulling the leaver of her bolt action, allowing the slide to peel back and eject the used cartridge with smoke spilling out of the open end where the bullet was fired from and it clattered to the ground. She set to work on pulling out another round from one of her ammo belts. An armor piercing round to punch through the thin steel and iron of the dumpsters and garbage cans the enemy was hiding behind. She placed the round in and quickly slammed the action forward to load the next round. Normally she would be able to load full clips and her rifle would be auto-fed the bullets but she didn't bring any with.

She swung back around and snapped off another shot, this one piercing a dumpster and going all the way through, hitting another one directly in the head, its armor piercing properties carried it through the metal mask and his head popped like a grape.

"SHIT!"

"SOMEONE SHOOT THAT BITCH!"

They finally realized they should probably shoot back and began firing their weapons, but the bullets where low caliber, so they only dented and scratched the paint of her cover. The pistols where all standard 9mm by the sound of it, police grade service pistols seemed to be the weapon of choice. She pulled back the slide and another spent round popped out, smoking from the recent discharge, its brass material gleaming in the setting sunlight as it quickly traveled to the ground. She began to load another bullet... she was about to pop out of cover when sirens where heard, apparently someone heard the gunshots and called the police.

They didn't waste any time gathering their wounded and dead and running back to their van before blasting off down the street.

Ruby sighed in relief and looked at Weiss, who was still breathing, she propped crescent rose up against the dumpster and got ready to show her huntress-in-training license to the police so she could explain what happened.

'I hope Yang and Blake are ok...'

* * *

Snapping and hissing sounds where all around her as she bobbed and weaved to avoid the gunfire, the abandoned highway didn't carry the risk of civilian casualties, but there was no cover, they where lucky they haven't been hit yet. Yang pressed down harder on the gas seeing an open, straight road ahead of her.

"Yang, I'm gonna do something stupid..."

She heard Blake and wanted to argue, but running wasn't solving their problem and she was starting to run low on fuel. So she only grunted in acknowledgement and tried to keep the bike steady.

Blake pulled back and swung around on her seat so that she was facing the white fang. She pulled out gambol shroud from behind her back, shifting it to gun form and began firing. one of her shots hit the front wheel of the white fang bike to her right, and the vehicle began to spin out of control before smashing into the side of the road and sending it along with the rider over the edge. She fired again and this one hit the center mass of the rider on her left, blood pouring out of him as he slowly fell over and the bike went out of control and slammed into the one in the center, a small explosion erupting from the crash and parts flying out of the plume of fire.

They both let out a sigh of relief and Blake got back to sitting down normally, Yang let up on the gas and began to look for an exit to take, they had to find Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

A/N AND SHE IS FINISHED! YAY! fuckin finally man... that was painful, I wanted to make sure it was half decent before I released it but there was always something wrong with it when I thought it was done.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
